Halloween: Resurection time
by ElicitRevolution
Summary: Ever seen the show 'Halloween Resurection? Well this is like it, but with the Inuyasha characters. Its really rated E, but I put R, because that is what the show is rated.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I aint gettin' Inuyasha for Christmas. You will just have to wait, and see. I aint getting' Inuyasha for Christmas. 'Cause I aint Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Halloween.  
By, KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
"Inuyasha, you moron, eat like a regular person." Kagome said, appalled by his eating habits. "But **chew** this **chew, chew** ramen **gulp** is good." Inuyasha said, eating his launch. **DING** The launch break was over and it was time to go to 5 period. "Come on Sango-chan, we need to get to class." Kagome said, getting up from the launch table. "Yeah." Sango said. "Miroku, you coming?" Sango asked, walking to stand next to Kagome. "Yeah Sango-san, I will be there in a bit." Miroku said, waving. "O.k." Sango said, walking to her classroom. "I'm going to." Kagome said, running to catch up. "Yup **gulp**." Inuyasha said, still eating his launch. "Well, I guess I will go to then, coming Inuyaha?" Miroku asked, getting up. "Yeah, o.k." Inuyasha said, eating the last bit of his launch, and getting up as well to go to their class.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." There principals' voice ran over to speaker. "I would like everyone from class, A and X to join me in the Auditorium after class . . . That will be all." He said, and then you heard the click, that the speaker was off.  
  
Class A.  
  
~*~  
  
"All man!" Kagome groaned, putting her head in her hand. "Hey at least Miroku, and Inuyasha will be there." Sango said. "Oh, great. That just brightened my day up so well, thank you Sango-chan." Kagome said, in a sarcastic voice. "Your Welcome!" Sango said, smiling at bright as you can get.  
  
Class X  
  
~*~  
  
"This is great, what did we do now?" Inuyasha asked. "Well, if anything happened, the principal would have said 'Inuyasha' not 'Class A and X'." Miroku said, smiling sheepishly. "HEY!" Inuyasha yelled. "Is that something you two would like to share with the class?" Their teacher asked. "No Sensi Kagura." Inuyasha and Miroku said.  
  
After Classes  
  
~*~  
  
"Sensi Kanna, Kagura, you may to home now." The principal said. After the teachers had left, the principal went straight to both classes. "Now, this year it's our school's turn to do a document on a killer." The principal said. "I am-" "Excuse me principal?" Kagome asked. "What is it Kagome." The principal asked, back. "Ummm, principal Sesshomaru, don't mind me for asking, but who is the killer we are going to do a document on?" Kagome asked, again. "Why, Naraku." Sesshomaru said, as if it was a common thing. "Naraku?" Kagome said. Everyone started talking in whispered voices then. "Silence." Sesshomaru said. "I need a few of you, however, to do this. We will be staying at his childhood house. And I need some student's with some sort of talent." Sesshomaru said, looking at them from on the stage. "Kagome!" He said. "Sango." He said right after he said Kagome. "You two will be in it. You two have gotten the best grades I have seen." Sesshomaru complimented. With a blushing Kagome, and Sango, he continued. "Inuyasha, Miroku. You will also be in there. You two are able to think on your feet, when I comes to trouble I see." Sesshomaru said, and then continued. "Koga, and Kikyo. I will have reason you are there." Sesshomaru said, when he was actually thinking 'I need some stupid people there.' "I will also be there, and Shippo, will be there to help with the camera's." He finished. 'Great.' Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha thought.  
  
At the house  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Kikyo!! Sesshomaru said, that you have to get the wiring for the camera's in before they get here!" Shippo said, and then turned off the speaker. Then he picked up a comic, and started reading it. "Yeah, yeah! Almost got it." Kikyo said. "I don't see why I have to do it though." She said, more to herself, then Shippo. **Crash** 'Huh? What was that?' Kikyo thought, looking around. "Must be my imagination." Kikyo said, shaking her head, and continuing to work. **Crash** "Ahhhhh!" "Kikyo, listen." Shipo said. "Sesshomaru wants us, to hurry, over time!" He finished. "Kikyo?" He asked. Looking at the camera's Shippo saw, Kikyo nowhere. But he did she a shadowed figure, walking away from the camera, and Turing around the corner.  
  
~*~  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Well, that's it for this Chapter; please tell me what you thought, about it. I hope there is enough suspense, so you keep coming back for more. And if you don't want to tell me 'HOW' it was. Then just let me know you were here, or read it. Thanks! 


	2. Bad AN! BAD!

A/N Sorry all, but not a chapter.  
  
To People:  
I receinty lost contact with one of my friend's. If you know her please tell her that 'ICQ has to be deleted from my computer so I can play one of my games, it will be gone by Christmas Eve. I still have her e-mail Address.' If you know her, or have contact PLEASE tell her that. Her name is GreenDragonSpirit. Remember if you see or know her, please tell her. . . PLEASE!!!  
  
To GreenDragonSpirit:  
If you are reading this, ummm. . . never mind. Just know that I have to get rid of ICQ because I can't play one of my games, and it might not let me play some other games, in the future. I'm very sorry. But I still have your E-mail address^___^  
  
To People:  
Sorry all that this is not a chapter, I am having MAGER Writers block on all of my stories. Again, Sorry!  
  
~~~~~KawaiiLil-InuGurl  
  
P.S. Thank you soooo very much, all of my fan's and reviewers for everything. If you have any idea's. Just send 'em to me-^.^- THANKS!!!! 


End file.
